A Wayward Sky
by NenePasciele
Summary: After discovering another Estraneo Laboratory, Giotto and his guardians attack and clean them out but they soon discover that in this facility, the scientists were experimenting on children and soon met a small group of survivors. At Giotto's request, they decide to take the kids back to the mansion but with them being a mafia, how could they possibly take care of kids?


**Chiwassu~~~~~  
****So so so….. before those who've read any of my other stories start to complain I have something to say  
****I've always wanted to try this  
****So I'll leave it as a test chapter  
****And if you guys like it, I'll write for it occasionally or until I complete another story**

**Here's a summary:  
**After discovering yet another laboratory of the Estraneo Famiglia, Giotto and his guardians attack the building and those torturing their test subjects inside, but once they were almost certain that they had taken out most of the enemies, surprisingly, they discover that this facility had tested on kids that had been reported as missing and even encountered a group of survivors. At Giotto's demand, they take the kids back to their home but with their once small vigilante turned mafia group, how could they even think of taking in kids and what are they supposed to do with them?

**It's a little weak I know but this was a spur of the moment kind of thing  
****So I hope you guys will like it XDDD  
****WARNING: there may be some character deaths… just in case**

**And welcome to A Wayward Sky…  
****Saa~ story start!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Break In, Break Out

"Such a disgusting thing." A man with red hair spat as he and his group stealthily approached a large facility hidden behind years and years' worth of vine growth which made the place even more difficult to find. And though it couldn't really be seen behind the wall of vines, the building was more wide than tall seemingly one to two storeys high. It was painted a dull gray, sporting many cracks visible between the clumps of foliage and had a large opaque glass dome attached to the right side of the building.

"Hush G." A blond man silenced his member. The group, consisting of 5 men, all wore dark capes with their hoods over their heads. "We are still unaware of the security that they have surrounding the area. Just because we were able to find the building seemingly undetected doesn't mean that they don't know we're here. For all we know, they could be luring us into a trap."

"Sorry Giotto." The red haired man, now known as G, apologized to his boss but the look and feeling of disgust remained in his expression.

"Well, I do agree that it is a horrid place." The dark haired man added.

"The least they could do is clean up this dump." The youngest seemed dissatisfied with the place's appearance and dreaded even being in the presence of it.

"May all these lost souls be blessed." The black haired who carried a bible bowed his head slightly in respect. Giotto then started to scan the area to see if they were clear to approach, after a moment he then motioned for them to move towards the entrance.

"Hey Giotto, where's the parole officer?" The green haired boy questioned as they snuck their way towards the entrance.

"You know him, Lampo. That skylark is always going off by himself." G muttered.

"Maa, I'm sure he's already found his way inside or disabled the security somehow. That was the plan we had before we separated from the mansion." The dark haired mentioned.

"That could be another reason why we haven't met with any trouble yet either." The priest glanced around as they huddled at either side of the door way. Lampo then glanced quickly through the window and checked the hall and signalled that it was clear. They then opened the door slightly and rushed inside. Inside was slightly dark as many of the lights were either damaged or burnt out but the small group had managed to make their way towards the main hall where the room connected to many different areas of the building and some led down towards the basement floors.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone on this main floor and that dome doesn't look like it's in use either." G noted. "Asari, what does that map by the elevator say?" He questioned.

"There are also several basement levels as well." He answered. "I'm sure that the top is just a glimpse of the whole."

"We shouldn't take any risks, so one of us should stay up here and clear any hazards that could prevent us from escaping. And that includes the enemies lurking around inside and possibly out." Giotto told them. Just then the black haired man volunteered himself as he took his hood off his head. "You sure, Knuckle? We don't know how many may come here if we start making a commotion in the below floors." The blond emphasized. Suddenly there was a large rumble that caused the building to quake and threw the men off balance for a moment.

"I think Alaude is already at work down in the basements." Asari cracked a small smile.

"Then that just leaves that stupid melon head, Daemon. He's just as bad as the other is." G's sour expression didn't change.

"Well wherever he is, I'm sure that he has a good reason to be absent at the moment." Giotto tried to calm his friend. "He also knows about the mission and left approximate coordinates for him, so he'll show up eventually." The rumbling started to get stronger and stronger and the cracks around the walls expanded and enlarged.

"It might be safer if we take the stairs." Lampo pointed towards the stairwell. "Though with Alaude rampaging, I'm not sure how much safer." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, the sooner we go the faster we get to go home." G pushed the smaller one towards the stairs. The other two just exchanged glances then nodded towards the priest before heading down. As they ran down the stairs they had met with many people rushing up the stairs to get away from the murderous brute on below floors but as they met the small group, they were knocked out and cast aside. Many of the famiglia members weren't trained fighters so they were easy to take down. They just decided to let the Vindice cleanup when they showed up later.

"It's a sad thing what desperation, revenge and hate could do to a family." Asari looked at the people.

"Enough chat, there are more coming." G said, taking down a few more guys who carried scalpels as weapons this time. "Here's the first door, so who's going first?" The red haired man looked at his companions.

"Lampo should take this floor, it'll be quicker for him to escape just in case." Asari responded.

"You saying that I'm slow?" Lampo looked slightly offended.

"Yes you are and you get scared easily now go and don't blow anything up. You might collapse the whole building if Alaude doesn't do it first." G opened the door and pushed the smaller male once again into the direction he wanted him to go. "And go meet up with Knuckle when you finish." He then slammed the door and the group proceed further down. Asari entered the next floor and G the next, though he did so reluctantly, not wanting to leave Giotto alone but the blond reassured that he would be fine and that he had to make sure Alaude didn't do too much damage that they couldn't search the place afterwards.

Giotto moved to the fourth level below ground and entered, assuming that Alaude was there. He opened the door and saw many men passed out and scattered throughout the hall. There were a few doors but they all were swung wide open and riddled with a few more casualties. The rumbling had stopped a little while ago but he had heard another assuming that G blew something up. "Even after telling Lampo that he might knock the building over." Giotto sighed. He then continued walking until he reached the last room which was a lab research room. He entered and immediately covered his nose as the place reeked with the stench of blood.

"Alaude?" He peered in and saw the platinum blond man standing in the midst of a few conscious scientists.

"Tell me what you have done here!" The man demanded, ignoring the presence of the new person. Giotto looked around and saw that there were blood splatters reaching almost everywhere on the walls, the ceiling, the floor... especially around what looked like an examining table. The blond knew that his subordinate didn't cause some of these but couldn't help but wonder what did. He then noticed a closet and walked over to it. He was about to open it when a scientist called out to him.

"If you are weak stomached, I wouldn't open that if I were you." He murmured.

"When we heard people screaming from above, we quickly tried to hide all the evidence of our experimentations." The other added.

"Shut up." Alaude kicked them back into place. The third man trembled in fear of being abused further. Alaude's loud voice shocked Giotto a bit and he hit the door knob, causing the door to open slightly and what fell out shocked him even further and even managed to surprise the other blond behind him. Out from the small opening fell a limp bony hand, which slid forward inch by inch until the door was pushed open by the rest of the body. Giotto's eyes widened as he covered his mouth, turning his back in disgust as he realized that it was the body of a young girl no more than 5 or 6 and under her, more unmoving children who reeked of rotting flesh. Being associated with the mafia, he knew he should have been used to this and unfortunately, he was... but those corpses were adults, not innocent children who knew not of the ugly side of the world.

Alaude's eyes narrowed and locked on the scientists who shrank under his glare. "I asked you what have you done here!?" He yelled out, grabbing the shirt of the man in the middle who was trembling more than a newborn calf.

"P-P-Ple-e-eaaaase d-d-d-don't-t-t hu-hu-hur..t m-m-m-eeeeee" He begged for his life.

"I-It's what o-our fam..iglia d-does at e-every f-f-facility..." one on the ground muttered cautiously slowly losing his stutter and his eyes going wild with curiosity and wonder. "experiment on our and other famiglia's children so as to develop super weapons to defend our slowly dying famiglia. And once we succeed, we will take over the under and overworld. AAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" He cackled crazily as the one beside him looked at him in fear. In anger, Alaude threw the man in his hands on top of the crazy fool harshly and restrained himself from killing them on spot.

Just then, they heard a hand slap against the floor and they turned towards the little girl who peaked through her ruined hair and reached a hand out towards the scientists. "O-O-Otou-ch-ch-aaan, i-it h-hurrrts. I-I-Itaii yooo~~." She started tearing as she continued to chant in her raspy, tired voice. Soon her voice got weaker and weaker and her reaching soon ceased. Giotto and Alaude only watched wrenchingly, knowing that there wasn't anything they could do for her.

"The rumours were right when they said that you were a brutal famiglia, using your own children as guinea pigs for your own selfish reasons." Giotto's hands tightened into fists and he suddenly went into hyper dying will mode and even though this interested Alaude, he knew better than to interrupt Giotto when he got like this. The blond took a step towards the scientists until someone else called out to him.

"Step down Vongola Primo." Giotto turned his head towards the entrance and saw 3 shadowy figures covered in bandages and a few more members behind them.

"Vindice. I guess everyone else is done upstairs." Primo said as he reverted back to his normal self.

"Hn." Alaude also knew that it wasn't smart to go against the Vindice as well.

"We shall take things from here." And soon, they chained all the unconscious men and the three trembling scientists and commenced to drag them away to where they assumed would be Vendicare. They all had then disappeared in a thick dark fog which decipitated after a few moments and the room was void of the bodies that once littered it. Soon after, G and Asari ran down the stairs and into the room where they still stood frozen.

"Giotto, you alright?" G sounded worried when his friend didn't acknowledge his presence until he noticed the body of a little girl near his feet.

"What happened?" Asari was getting worried as well when even Alaude didn't make a move.

"They were experimenting." Was all Giotto voiced.

"W-We know that. We raided their other buildings and labs before to-" G started but was immediately cut off by Alaude's icy tone.

"With _children_." He emphasized and walked past him and the other.

"So this little girl..." The redhead looked down at the miserable bundle sprawled on the ground and finally noticed the scars, cuts and bruises that littered the girl on her one extended arm.

"Where are you going Alaude?" Asari looked towards the platinum blond.

"There may be survivors." He paused to answer before moving once again.

"You both didn't find anyone on the other floors?" Giotto questioned.

"Just scientists. We met up with Knuckle and Daemon upstairs who said that there were many that started to swarm into the main entrance hall after we left down the stairs and they said that some from the second floor and some others got away." G explained.

"He also mentioned that they were seemingly carrying heavy bundles that some of the more experienced fighters were trying to protect. They blocked them off as they loaded some emergency vehicles that they had hidden before driving away."

"There's one more floor isn't there? Maybe that's where they kept the kids." Giotto led them down the stairs and into the final floor where it was cold and dungeon-like. The stepped through the floor and noticed that it was really unsanitary for anyone to be kept here and started to question if there was anyone who could really survive here. They then saw Alaude kneeling down by one of the cells, trying to break the lock. Giotto and the other two looked over his shoulder to see a small group of kids huddled in the corner.

In the front stood a Japanese looking boy who looked about 10 and wore a tattered shirt and shorts and he seemed to push behind him a small curly haired boy and a frail looking girl with navy blue hair which spilled all over her face and she wore what seemed to be a once white dress which had several blood stains on it. She hugged the smaller boy in her arms. "No worries little ones, we won't harm you." Asari tried to soothe them but the older boy still looked defiant.

"Y-You are all liars. All you d-do is t-take away our f-friends." He was scared beyond belief but it surprised them that he still stood up to them. Giotto decided that he should try this time.

"I understand that you are having trouble believing us but those bad men who hurt you are gone now and they won't ever come back to hurt you again. We just want to help you get back to your families if that's what you truly wish." The boy seemed to waver a little but was still wary of them until the little girl spoke up.

"M-Mama a-and Papa a-are dead. Th-they di-didn't want N-Nagi and sold her to b-bad men." She quivered as she spoke and the men assumed that she was referring to herself.

"Lambo-s-san t-too."

"What about you?" Asari looked at the other. The boy seemed to hesitate before he finally gave in as he looked at the two behind him.

"My famiglia was killed by an opposing family and I was suddenly taken by these men here along with some other kids while the chaos was happening." He explained and slowly let his guard drop but it came back up when he got startled when Alaude finally broke open the lock.

"So you were kidnapped." G pieced together. The boy nodded while the two didn't move.

"You said that others were taken with you, do you know where they are? Are there any more others here that you know?" Giotto questioned the kids, feeling horrible but it was for the sake of the other casualties.

"They're almost all dead." The young boy muttered darkly. G and Asari then started searching around in the other cells but they found that they were either empty or contained dead bodies which made them both sick to their stomachs.

"There's only the three of them in here." G reported.

"Wh-Where's Onii-sama?" Nagi tugged on the remains of the older boy's shirt.

"I don't know Chrome but he said that he didn't want you to refer to yourself as Nagi anymore, remember?" She nodded slowly.

"So would you know all the other test subjects?" Giotto hated to do this but he really needed to know. The boy only shook his head.

"I only know Chrome because I met her brother and he left quite an impression that makes him memorable. The people in each cell change all the time and ones that they think are special they keep upstairs near the giant dome." They were surprised that the boy was giving them the answers so freely and easily even though they thought of this as touchy and traumatic to talk about.

"I think those kids must be the 'seemingly heavy bundles' that Knuckle mentioned." G murmured partly to himself.

"So other than Chrome, do you know each other's names?" Asari looked at them.

"H-He's number 80-san and th-this is number 36-kun." Chrome mumbled.

"You have number labels?" Giotto said surprised. They all nodded.

"Do you know your name?" G asked number 80 if he remembered.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." He said soullessly.

"So which friends do you kids remember?" The kids exchanged glances before answering the blond man.

"Onii-sama is 69, Na..er Ch-Chrome is 96 and there's number 49 and number 14." Chrome answered the ones that she remembered.

"Lambo-san remembers 33 onii-chan and aho 59 onii-chan."

"I know who they remember and numbers 47, 75, 38, 55, 53, 102, 81, 82, 83, 12 and 27."  
(A/N: I made these numbers up so ones that you don't recognize, don't go looking for them)

"I see. Well how about we all head back up and let's see if my other friends have found any of your friends." Giotto motioned that they follow him. Takeshi and Lambo followed quite easily but they both struggled to support Chrome who seemed to have trouble using her legs.

"Here, I'll carry you." Alaude offered and picked up the girl, which surprised his companions but they didn't dare say a word of it. They all wanted to know what had happened to these children but they couldn't bear to ask any more questions relating to this subject. So they decided to leave it till the time was right or until the kids brought it up themselves. But as they walked up the stairs, the kids could all feel the curiosity that the adults had. Takeshi looked at Lambo before speaking up.

"If you are curious about what happened, it's fine to ask." Takeshi said maturely.

"Uh..." The four were speechless at the 10 year old's words.

"Yes we are curious but we feel that it's more respectful of us to let you speak of it on your own terms and not because we want to know." Giotto reassured.

"Well it's suffocating, knowing that you want to ask and are making the air tense." The boy rebutted. "I don't know what they wanted to try on me but they just gave me injections that made my body burn." He started. "It felt like they were pulling me apart when they were just watching me and my reactions. It was like they were trying to see my limit or something and they threw me in rooms where they made me fight things and sometimes other kids too."

"Lambo-san was shocked by lightning." The smaller boy decided to throw in suddenly. "Sometimes they tied me to the roof when it rains."

"And then Chrome..." Takeshi looked at the girl before continuing, knowing that she wouldn't be able to say it for herself. "they... took away her o-organs, I think, and they sold them to get more money for their research." The men all gaped at his words before turning towards the girl who hid herself in Alaude's shoulder not liking all the sudden attention. He then gave them a 'don't stare at her or I'll kill you' glare.

"I-if you do-don't mind my asking... ho-" before G finished Takeshi answered right away, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Her brother somehow made her new ones, or so he claimed. And when those people found out, they started testing on her again instead of throwing her away like the others." That phrase made their stomachs churn for the umpteenth time that day.

'_...throw away...the others...' _that echoed in their minds.

"Wait, she has new organs?" G was puzzled by that. "How could her brother give her new organs unless..."

"He didn't give her his if that's what you're thinking, but she works just fine right now."

"Illusions." Alaude said simply.

"But how can a child be able to support that kind of illusion?" G argued.

"There isn't much that you could say is impossible here." Lambo said ominously as they finally reached the top floor. They then walked outside towards where the rest of their group was waiting. However they weren't the only ones there as they spotted another child with silver hair and a scowl on his face. As they approached Lambo finally recognized the boy.

"Ah aho 59 onii-chan." He exclaimed as he pointed.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" He yelled back.

"Hey, it isn't nice to call each other names. Even if he is younger than you, you should speak respectably." Knuckle scolded lightly. The smaller boy just crossed his arms and disregarded his words.

"So this is one of your friends?" Giotto looked at Lambo.

"Yeah." He nodded, happy that someone he knew was saved as well.

"Nufufufu~ I never imagined that I would see the great Alaude carry a child." Daemon taunted.

"She can't walk." He brushed off the taunt coolly as he placed Chrome down with the other kids.

"Were you with the others?" Takeshi suddenly asked as he walked up to the silver haired boy but he didn't respond and only glared at him. "You were above ground right? Where are they?" the Japanese boy's tone sounded a bit more threatening.

"Were you with Onii-sama?" Chrome eyes lit up in worry but still he didn't respond.

"Everyone else downstairs is gone, even Eva-chan who was on the fourth floor." Giotto guessed that Takeshi was referring to that scientist's daughter.

"I think some were in the dome, others were taken but they didn't have enough time to come get me. That was when that broccoli head came by." He pointed towards Lampo who stuck his tongue out childishly at the kid who returned the favor.

"Did you check the dome?" Giotto looked at Knuckle.

"I looked through the window of the door because there was a heavy duty lock on it and I saw some gas floating around inside. The inside looked like a tropical rainforest but the trees were all wilted and there were also some... bodies that were scattered around on the ground. Bless their souls."

"I see." The blond fully understood what had happened.

"They must've put ones that they thought were useless in there and got rid of them that way." The silverette said with disgust.

"Ohh..." Chrome collapsed to her knees.

"Chrome-nee, what's wrong?" Lambo knelt beside her.

"49-san and 14-san were taken there before." She cried. The silverette then looked at her, startled that she broke down.

"O-Oi, I saw them the other day, j-just so you know." He knelt down too.

"R-Really?" Chrome wiped her face and looked at him.

"Y-yeah, I think so. They were taken there but they came back out alright. Even the small fragile kid went in and came back out alright." He tried to reassure her.

"You mean they took 27 in there too?" Takeshi looked at him straight in the eyes and demanded he answer.

"Yeah and he was one of the first kids that they shoved in a bag and ran away with."

"So he's one of the survivors, huh? I heard that all of the numbers between 20 and 29 were wiped out because of a new serum that they wanted to test."

"They were. Except him that is but no one knows what it was. All we knew was they it was extremely painful to listen to and must be even worse to go through." The adults just listened to the kids talk and they were shocked at the way they communicated with each other. They hardly knew each other let alone each other's names but they exchanged information so easily and comforted each other as if they were friends for years.

"So what's your name then?" Giotto knelt down with them and interrupted the conversation.

"I won't give up mine until you say yours." He glared at the man hard.

"I'm Vongola Primo, but please call me Giotto."

"Gokudera Hayato." He said with reluctance. The blonde's eyes then widened as he recognized the boy's last name. His dad was the head of a small famiglia and they were in an alliance until they were suddenly wiped out by a surprise attack. They had called and they left quickly but by the time they were there, it was already too late. _"Was the Estraneo behind these attacks?"_ He wondered but then shook his head of the thoughts and decided to think on it later again.

"So you all don't have anywhere to go then huh?" He looked at them.

"Uhh no. No, no, no, no, no... you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you Giotto?" Lampo barged into the conversation.

"Under our circumstances, I don't think that's very wise." Daemon agreed with the green haired boy.

"Aren't we busy enough? We aren't a daycare center, Giotto and I don't need brats running around the mansion and ruining everything." G scowled.

"We aren't brats and we won't ruin anything. Not that I'd want to come and live with you or anything. You seem like a stick in the mud." Hayato shared his scowl and ironically, the two looked very much alike and Giotto couldn't help but laugh at the resemblance.

"If I didn't know any better, he is your long lost brother or son or something." Asari then slowly joined Giotto in his laughter and Knuckle then Lampo started to laugh as well.

"He's more like a mini-me than anything else." Daemon commented with a snicker. Alaude just crossed his arms and turned away.

"Come on, you don't want to toss these guys out on the street and poor Chrome-chan can't walk. And they can't even support themselves let alone survive on the streets." Asari played the sympathy card and used Lambo and Chrome who were the most perfect defense and offense. After a little staring contest, G finally caved to which Knuckle cheered. Alaude didn't really mind having the kids at the house since he was rarely home anyways. Lampo caved next and Daemon had no choice but to give in too.

"So are you kids willing to stay with us then?"

"But we barely know you." Takeshi muttered.

"Then we'll get to know each other." Asari reassured. The young boy then looked at Chrome who nodded.

"We have a condition." He told them and they were all ears. "You have to help us get our friends back and help save the other survivors." Giotto just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You have yourself a deal and welcome to my family."

**Ahhh now that I'm looking over it... I feel like the story's a little lame (_ _")  
****But I hope you guys enjoyed it  
****Though I have no idea what I'm gonna do with it since it's just a test  
****And like I said, it was a spur of the moment kind of story**

**Also, the theme might be a little cliché  
****You know the whole 1st gen meets the 10th gen  
****But I really wanted to try this theme at least once XDDD  
****So thanks for reading ^^  
****owari desu~~~~**

updated: 15/07/2014


End file.
